leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS370
/ |title_ja=VS ダイノーズ & ジバコイル III |title_ro=VS Dainose & Jibacoil III |image=PS370.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=33 |number=370 |location=Celestic Town |prev_round=Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II |next_round=Drifting Drifblim }} / or Willpower and Emotion (Japanese: VS ダイノーズ & ジバコイル III ' ''VS & III or '''意志と感情 Willpower and Emotion) is the 370th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Fantina is on her , looking over Celestic Town. She spots the commotion below her. After Chatler destroyed Cyrus' camera containing proof that he visited the ruins, Cyrus initially remains calm, but gradually bellows. His and start radiating energy, which brings the fog from Route 210 into Celestic Town. Cyrus makes another command, and Magnezone and Probopass combine their powers to bring a huge pointed rock up from beneath both and , carrying them up to the sky. Pearl is disappointed that Cyrus chose to react this way to his camera being broken. Cyrus then calls out his to . Behind the fog, his flying car awaits. Cyrus takes one final look at the paintings next to the ruins, as well as Diamond and Pearl, before speeding off on his car. Once Cyrus is out of sight, Cynthia's grandmother and rush over to where Diamond and Pearl are. Cynthia's grandmother thanks Diamond for his courage in standing up to the trespasser, and Pearl begins to brag but then remembers that he argued with Diamond. Cynthia's grandmother nevertheless knows that the trespassing is a serious matter, and calls her granddaughter to inform her about it. She reveals to Platinum that Cynthia will recruit a group of people that will act as security guards for the ruins. Platinum expresses her relief that the ruins will be guarded, stating that she felt an incredible sensation when she saw the paintings both inside and outside of the ruins. She postulates a connection between both sets of paintings, and thinks the man came to investigate such a connection. While expressing a desire to also study the paintings, Platinum slaps her hand on the pillar that Diamond and Pearl are stuck on, causing it to tumble. Diamond and Pearl's fall is caught by a holding a Reaper Cloth. Duskull carries them over to a familiar Drifblim, and Platinum gasps as she sees that Fantina has visited. Diamond and Pearl learn that Fantina was on patrol, and did watch them confront Cyrus earlier, but after the fog set in, her Drifblim drifted away - a fact confirmed by Pearl's Pokédex. Fantina sees her unexpected reunion with Diamond and Pearl as an opportunity to request a performance of their comedy lines again. Pearl is uneasy about it due to the argument he had, but Diamond plays along. During the performance, it is Pearl who acts as the instead of Diamond. Nevertheless, Fantina laughs hysterically. She has her Drifblim pick Platinum up, and they wave goodbye to Cynthia's grandmother and . Platinum then smiles after Pearl apologizes to Diamond. Major events * and refuse Cyrus's offer. * Cyrus leaves Celestic Town. * Diamond succeeds in stealing Cyrus's camera. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum meet Fantina again. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum depart from Cynthia's grandmother. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Fantina * Cynthia (fantasy) * Cyrus * Cynthia's grandmother Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Fantina's) * ( ) * (Cyrus's) * (Cyrus's) * (Cyrus's) * (Cynthia's grandmother's) * (drawing) * (drawing) Trivia Errors In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Jibacoil VS Dainose III - Ý chí và cảm xúc }} de:Kapitel 370 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS370 it:PS370 zh:PS370